Unknown Feelings GrayLu FanFic
by Veloraptor
Summary: Lucy has a strong hatred towards Gray but seems to be comfortable with Natsu. Gray is currently on a relationship with Mirajane. But when both of them broke up, Gray has never been the same ever since. Lucy felt bad for Gray. Because of this, she grew closer towards Gray and realized his soft spot which made her interested with him and stopped hating him. Same too with Gray.


It's the first day of the opening of classes in Fairy Tail Academy, a school of wizards to master magic. It is one of the best magic schools in the country of Magnolia. So apparently, only the best wizards are able to join the school.

"Ah I'm so excited! It's the first day of classes and I'm finally here, Fairy Tail Academy! I've been dreaming for this day to come!"

The 17 year old Lucy Heartfilia looked at her uniform with a big smile as she walked in the front gates of the academy.

Lucy is a Celestial Wizard and has always been dreaming to attend Fairy Tail Academy. After failing so many magic tests, she finally got in which made her so happy and proud of herself.

The young girl wouldn't stop smiling as she walked the school grounds.

_Wow look at all these people, I've never seen people like these in my old school. Well I guess that's what you call a magic school full of wizards. _

Lucy smiled thinking to herself what would it be like as she gets in her classes. Suddenly-

"Kya!"

Lucy fell to the ground with all her books scattered.

"Hey, watch it! I'm running here!"

Said the spiky black hair colored boy.

"What?! You should be the one watching out!"

Lucy stood up quickly and yelled at him but he already ran away and didn't even hear her.

_Look at me, I'm such a mess! Who the heck was that guy anyway?! If I ever see him again, I'll sure kick his ass and make him apologize!_

Lucy thought looking mad as she tried to pick her books on the ground.

"Need help with that?"

Said the blue hair colored girl with a big smile while helping Lucy in picking her books up.

"Here's your books."

"Umm, thank you."

"No problem, by the way, I'm sorry about my friend earlier…"

"Friend-?"

"Yes, the guy who bumped in to you?

"Oh him"

"Yes, I'm really sorry for what he did. I know he didn't mean it. He's just in a hurry."

"Well I was hoping for him to apologize for himself but oh well. Sure, I forgive him, if that's what you want."

"Thanks! By the way are you new here?"

"Um yeah"

"No wonder you look so unfamiliar to me! My Name is Levy McGarden, you can just call me Levy. And what's your name?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia"

"Nice to meet you Lucy"

"Nice to meet you too Levy"

The two girls smiled at each other blushing.

"So Lucy, what class are you in?"

"Class 3-B"

"No way, I'm in that class too!"

"Really? You're a third year too?"

"Yeah! Say, why don't we go to class together?"

"I-I'd love to!"

"Great! Come on, let's go!"

So the two girls walked to their classroom together. And as they reached there;

"Here we are, class 3-B! Umm, is something wrong Lucy?"

"Uh nothing"

"Are you sure? You're shaking."

"To be honest, I'm really nervous."

"Don't be, I'm here for you. Now come on!"

Levy pulled Lucy get in their classroom. Then Levy gave Lucy a seat next to her by the windows. As they sat down, Lucy saw the boy that bumped into her early this morning.

"That's him!"

"Huh? Who?"

"The guy who bumped into me"

"Oh you mean Gray…"

"Gray?"

"Yeah, Gray Fullbuster by the way."

Lucy saw Gray drawing a lot of attention from the whole class. A lot went near him greeting him "hi" or "good morning" and some girls tried calling him "Gray-sama"

"What's so special about this guy anyway?"

"Oh, you see, Gray's quite popular."

"Why would a rude mean guy be this popular?"

"Well actually he's an ice-make mage and he's one of the strongest wizards in the school."

"Oh, so he's really that strong huh?"

"Yeah and to be honest, Gray's not really that mean or rude. Once you get to know him, you'll eventually see the soft side of him."

"I don't know, he seems to really get into my nerves."

Lucy kept looking at Gray with an uneasy look. Suddenly a pretty girl with white hair was standing by the door trying to call Gray.

"Hey Levy, who is she?"

"Huh? Who?"

"The girl standing by the door…"

"Oh her, that's Gray's girlfriend Mirajane Strauss."

"Girlfriend?!"

Lucy looked at Gray seeing the sight of Mirajane and Gray holding hands with each other and Mirajane giving Gray a kiss on the cheeks.

"No way! I can't believe that he's dating someone so gorgeous and all!"

"Why not? Gray's good looking too you know. And I think they look cute together. They've been dating for 3 years already. And Gray hasn't been cheating with her ever since. Apparently, Mira never looks so happy like that, same too with Gray.

"Hmm, atleast he has a perfect boyfriend material."

"Ooo, what's this? You seem kind of interested with Gray…"

"What?! N—No I'm not!"

Lucy said blushing looking annoyed at Levy.

"Hahaha, I'm just kidding with you."

Then the bell rang, Lucy looked at Gray and Mirajane again seeing the two hug each other to bid goodbye.

_I guess she's not in this class. Too bad though. It would've been really great to have someone so gorgeous in this class. _

Suddenly, Lucy saw Gray walking towards her…

"Hey Levy."

"Good morning Gray."

But apparently Gray just sat down behind her.

_I can't believe he's sitting behind me!_

Lucy tried to turn her head around to see Gray but unfortunately decided not to.

Then their teacher came in, OD (Offense and Defense) class was first.

"Alright, everyone sit down! Sheesh, it's the first day of class and all of you are already making a huge fuss. It's early in the morning so don't try to give me a headache."

Lucy looked at him, he seemed to have a pipe in his mouth for smoking. So Lucy looked at him with disgust. Apparently, the teacher saw her give him that look.

"Hey you, blonde girl at the back! What's with that look of yours?"

"Eh? Oh nothing Sensei"

"If you have a problem with me, why don't you tell me?"

"It's nothing really sensei."

"Hmm, oh really? Well, you wouldn't mind if I fail you on your first test right?"

"WHAT?!"

Lucy stood up from her seat drawing a lot of attention from the class.

"Well, that's what you want right? Unless you tell me why you gave me that disgusted look of yours?"

"Umm…"

"What's wrong? Cat got you tongue? Come on, tell me."

"I—I—It—It's your pipe!"

Lucy shouted nervously.

"Huh? What's wrong with my pipe?"

"D—Do—Don't you think that smoking is prohibited on school grounds Sensei?!"

"Prohibited?"

The teacher stood up from his desk looking pissed and walked towards Lucy. Lucy was shaking nervously.

"Say, you're new here right Ms. Blondie?"

"Y—Yes Sensei"

"Well guess what, you better watch your mouth Missy. I'm keeping an eye on you."

Then he turned away and went back to his desk. Lucy felt speechless.

"You know why I'm smoking? Who knows why I smoke?"

Everyone raised their hand. Lucy looked at everyone. Even Levy raised her hand.

"Ehh?"

"Okay hands down everyone. You see Ms. Blondie, I smoke because I use Smoke Magic. So the school allows me to smoke whenever I want okay? Now sit your ass down and stop trying to piss me off again."

Lucy sat down quickly feeling embarrassed.

Levy passed a note to Lucy. She looked at Levy then read the note. It says;

"_Don't worry Lucy, he's usually like these every morning."_

Lucy smiled a bit.

"Alright, I'll be your OD teacher. OD means Offense and Defense. There are two teachers for OD class, one for defense and the other for offense. I'm your offense teacher. You'll see your defense teacher maybe tomorrow. But that depends on the schedule. Now what is Offense and Defense? Offense means attacking, how you attack your enemy. On the other hand, defense means to protect your partner or yourself. It's like you're defending from an attack from the enemy. Offense and defense require full attention and concentration. You may think this class is easy, but I tell you, it's not."

The teacher looked at the students with a big grin on his face.

"By the way, for those who don't know me, my name is Wakaba Mine. Just call me Sensei."

* * *

After all the morning periods are over, it's finally lunch.

"Ah I'm so hungry. Let's eat together Lucy-chan."

"Oh yeah, sure Levy."

Lucy looked quite a bit gloomy.

"Lucy, you're still not thinking about what happened during OD class right?"

Levy asked trying to reassure Lucy. But before Lucy could answer, Gray patted Lucy's head with an annoying smile on his face.

"It's alright Ms. Blondie, Sensei is usually like that. Well, only to people who lack intelligence. HAHAHA!"

Gray laughed as he walked away, Lucy got pissed off and quite irritated. So she threw the notebook she had on her desk to Gray.

"Wtf?"

"JERK!"

"Huh?"

Gray looked behind to see the face of Lucy getting mad. Some of the students looked at them to see what the fuss was all about.

"I've had enough of you! You already made me look bad early this morning!"

"What? No I didn't. You did it to yourself, asking such a stupid question to a teacher."

"Not that!"

"Then what?"

Before Lucy could answer, Mirajane was at the door calling Gray.

"Gray! Let's go, I'm starving!"

"Alright I'm coming."

But before Gray went, he looked at Lucy and Levy.

"I'll talk to you guys later. Don't want my girl to be starving. See ya Levy, you too Ms. Blondie."

Gray winked at Lucy which made her blush but still annoyed at him.

"That jerk!"

"You shouldn't have done that Lucy-chan."

"Why not?"

"Because of them…"

Levy pointed out to the 3 girls behind her.

"How dare you talk to Gray-sama like that!"

"Yeah! Gray-sama doesn't deserve to be talked like that to such worthless people!"

"Who do you think you are anyways? You're still new here!"

The 3 girls shouted at Lucy really furious at her.

"Girls please, Lucy didn't mean it."

Levy tried to defend Lucy.

"Whatever! But were warning you, don't ever mess with Gray-sama!"

Lucy was shaking and scared.

"W—Who were those girls anyways?"

"They're one of Gray's fans."

Lucy looked behind to see a boy with pink hair.

"Gray's fans?"

"Yeah, those girls made a fanclub to worship Gray. The girl with blue hair was Juvia Lockser, the president of their fanclub. And the two girls alongside with her were Cana Alberona and Laki Olietta."

"Eh?"

"I know, it's weird right. By the way, my name is Natsu."

"Oh hi Natsu, I'm Lucy."

"It's a pleasure having you here in this class."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. Hey Levy…"

"Yeah Natsu?"

"Did you bring the book?"

"Yeah, here you go."

"Thanks. I'll see you girls later! Bye!"

Lucy blushed looking at him. Her heart beating fast.

"What's with that strange look of yours?"

Levy asked her with a devilish look.

"EH…NOTHING!"

"Oh, for a second there, I thought you were having a crush on him. Hehe"

"WHAT?! No I don't!"

"I'm just kidding okay? HAHAHA."

"Yeah, very funny"

"You know, Natsu is also one of the strongest wizards in the school."

"Really? What magic does he use?"

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"A dragon slayer?!"

"Yeah, he's pretty strong."

"Maybe stronger than Gray."

"Maybe, but I don't know. Although Natsu was quite reckless back then. He and Gray used to fight a lot before. But they were really good friends though."

"Really?"

"Yeah but not for long, he's never been the same since Happy left."

"Who's Happy?"

"He's an exceed, much like a neko."

"A pet?"

"No, don't call Happy a pet. He's more like Natsu's partner. If Natsu hears you call Happy a pet, he'll surely get mad."

"Why did Happy left?"

"I don't know. Long story. But everyone says he'll be back. Although nobody knows when."

"That's sad."

"Yeah. Anyways, let's eat! I'm hungry!"

* * *

After they finished eating, the bell finally rang. Lucy kept her lunch box in her bag and saw Gray and Mirajane by the door again. Only this time, Gray and Mirajane kissed hugging eachother tightly.

_Wow look at them. Trying to make a huge scenery. Do they really have to do that right now? Seriously, they can just do that when they're alone._

Then Gray walked towards his seat (behind Lucy).

"Hey Ms. Blondie."

Lucy just ignored him. But Gray whispered into her ear. She could feel his cold breath, which made her have goose bumps.

"So what were we talking about earlier?"

Lucy still ignored him.

"Fine, if you want it that way."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED :) Sorry, I have a lot of school work.


End file.
